Akaneiro/Weapon
Weapons : Orochi, Akaneiro's Sacred Weapon, is a broad blade sword forged from Yamata no Orochi's fangs and scales. Susano'o, who had slain the giant snake, gifted the weapon to Akane for his own, and the protection of his sister. Upon end of use, the weapon will vanish and only reappear through re-summoning. Other people besides the fox can summon it using a tanuki fang enchanted by Akaneiro's fox magic. Orochi's blade is said to be immune to most magic, therefore able to break it by chance, and to be as sharp as a snake tooth itself. When cutting a body, poison can be absorbed as well as inflicted. If a wound is infected by poison, cutting the skin will initiate a weak healing effect, which will close a wound to some extent. The material of the blade is so heavy, it can hardly be lifted by people who do not meet the physical requirement. : As any animal, Akaneiro relies on using claws and teeth for combat. Despite owning a sword, he prefers the sharp canine features for most battles. Even in human form, both features are hardened and won't fall off or break easily. Possession : Madder Red is the product of Akaneiro's tainted book, manipulated in Tsukuyomi's womb. It is generally referred to as his "demon" form, appearing as a large fox with a thick, black highlighted mane growing along its back, and a fractured mask carved into its skull. Due to its enormous size, the attacks from teeth and claws are devastating, the fires cast from fur and tail reckless. Madder Red's senses are sharpened compared to the yōkai's human form, allowing him to hear and smell over far distances. : Once only triggered at the end of each month or through excessive blood loss, the form was eventually mastered by the fox and can now be used on demand, however requires a lot of stamina to uphold and is connected to physical pain, as his bones deform every time he goes through the transformation. : After having his heart tainted and lost to despair, Akaneiro often shows sparks of violence caused by the illness. While it is of short duration, the plague empowers his strength and stamina briefly when furious through combat or heavy injury, as well as the scent of human blood. In the past he would refer to this state as "possessed form", in where his mind drowns out any common sense and forces him to act like a wild animal. If his corrupted heart remains in his chest, Madder Red will be activated to take over, registering the pain as danger for Akaneiro's life. However, the demon will appear much larger and oozing black tar from snout and wounds. Only removing the book will undo this mindless rage. Abilities : Like any other kitsune, Akane can create fox fires from his claws, tail and breath. An inner flame boils in his chest, allowing him to light fires without requiring a starter. This flame makes his body resistant to fire and heat to high degree. If exposed to freezing temperatures, he will lose this ability and be even threatened with the possibility of dying to hypothermia. Along with the fire, he can use regular fox magic to trick the appearance of objects to appear to his likes. He is able to switch between fox and human form by transforming into smoke. : Akane's most notable skill is his ability to enter a Fairy Tales' heart using his claws to penetrate their chest, which allows him to retrieve a book from its holder. A book's presence is visible to his naked eye, though the content of their pages, as well as the title, are hidden until he obtains it. This ability is used to hide the hearts of the Fairy Tales, shielding their hiding location from even the fox and is only broken through finding purpose. Unfortunately, despair is also clearly visible to him, the sight described as "too painful to bear". : The power the fox was known for in his own tale. By tricking a victim's mind, using his Yōkai form, Akane is able to erase dreams blank and trap them in a painful illusions build from their deepest fears, until discovering that it is merely a nightmare. However, entering a person's dream requires a certain level of mental instability of the victim and can only be executed when his beast blood takes over most of his body. Originally he used this technique to keep away intruders from his temple, but he refuses to use it ever since bringing harm to who he now considers his friends. : Gained from awakening of his Seraph powers, Akane learned to drain life energy from other people through a kiss. He can store energy temporarily and use it to boost his strength in the moment. To give back the stolen life source, he has to get physically involved with the previous victim. If giving someone part of his own life, it can temporarily save a life if the receiver is threatening to die from exhaustion.Two Years of Misery : Like the Kagami Kami, Akaneiro can open and close the doors to the world, though a lot slower and less efficient than the gods. If something or someone enters through a door, he usually notices a presence for a slight moment. He was given this ability by Colette, who entrusted the creation power to him as a token of trust.Creation Story References }} Category:Character Subpages Category:Character Abilities